Field of the Invention
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device including a wavelength conversion layer configured to prevent color mixing between adjacent pixels.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a type of flat panel displays (FPDs), which is the most widely used these days. The LCD includes two substrates including electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. Upon applying voltage to the electrodes, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged, thereby adjusting the amount of transmitted light.
The LCD device may express colors using a color conversion layer including a phosphor instead of a color filter. In a case where the color conversion layer including the phosphor is used, a viewing angle can be improved and excellent color reproduction can be achieved, but display quality may deteriorate.
Therefore, the LCD device using the color conversion layer including a phosphor requires a structure for preventing color mixing between adjacent pixels.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.